My Happiness in You
by Kirie Mitsuru
Summary: A meeting by chance or perhaps fate is pulling it's string but they simply can't keep their eyes from one another. What is this feeling? Started with a meeting by coincidence in the past... will they accept and understand one another? A/N: Fluff and sweet moments. Hibari X OC. Can be counted as one-shot. WARNING: Hibari is a tad bit out of character.


My Happiness in You

Hibari's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR characters, merely using it to calm my sudden burst of mood to write.

Warning: Hibari is out of character.

_It is hard but not impossible as long as we understand one another._

_Too noisy_ is what the Hibari Kyoya thought after attending the Vongola Tenth's engagement party for five minutes. He had purposely came late in hope that the crowd would've decrease but he was not in luck as the whole Vongola Manor is still filled with herbivores from affiliated family or Vongola itself. In fact, the only reason why he is there is as the representative of Foundation, his own intelligence group.

Sipping the glass of wine that he took earlier, he couldn't help but frown as the bitterness filled his tongue. Even so, he finished the glass of wine and stay at the corner, alone, watching these herbivores mingling with one another in distaste and a pull of something foreign that has always been there as his company. Being alone has never been an issue for him since he appreciates silence and calm atmosphere above anything else. Although he never understand why he always let those small animal to be by his side at times, like Hibird.

"Hibari-san, glad that you decided to show up," the Vongola Tenth greet, no longer shuttering like how he used to be back when he was a mere kid. Safe to say that Tsuna has grown up, he even dared to propose to Sasagawa's sister now. Without bothering to verbalize his answer, Hibari simply nod in acknowledgment. This herbivore has turned into an omnivore after all.

"Well, I have not expect you to show up today due to your personality but I am grateful. I have someone to introduce to you that might interest you for once," Tsuna smiled before guiding the silent and considerably composed predator that everyone know toward a crowd. Hibari's frown is very apparent but Tsuna shrugged it off as if it was nothing and continued on.

Laughter is heard from where the two of them are heading. It stood out among the others and Hibari couldn't help but shift his sight toward the source. Somehow, he feels that perhaps the crowd is tolerable when he caught sight of the source. It was not someone familiar at all, a female with a wide grin, laughing with sincere happiness and she is simply captivating. A foreign feeling filled his inside and Hibari could not help but wonder, what's so different about this lady from other females that drawn him?

When they arrive, the change in mood is very apparent with the presence of the fearsome Cloud Guardian. Hibari merely glare at the offending stares and took note of the lady that caught his interest just by being there. Sharp but gentle light blue eyes, slender but well build figure, long black hair tied in a bun, light make up, and she is wearing a kimono that compliment her very well. _A Japanese, I see._

"I am very sorry for cutting your conversation, ladies and gentlemen, but I wish to introduce my Cloud Guardian to our new successor of Shojiki Family," Tsuna starts, making the very girl that caught Hibari's eye to turn toward them, "Hoseki, Shojiki Hoseki." Her name rang inside Hibari's head and their eyes meet for a second, causing Hibari's inside to turn.

"Hoseki, this is my cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari," Tsuna continued, snapping Hibari out of his thought. He nod and offer a small smile of politeness. Despite his previous cold attitude, he had managed to gain some 'common sense' in communicating with others after all these years, so the buckling horse said. Even so, something is terribly wrong with him. True that he no longer bash every herbivore's head that dare come within one meter close to him, but offering a smile to a female even for the sake of politeness is so not him and Hibari does not know what makes him did so.

"Pleasure meeting you, I am the new head of the Shojiki Clan, Hoseki Shojiki. I have heard of your reputation and I am certainly challenged to have a friendly spar with you in the future," the lady, Hoseki, smiled with a foreign feeling in it, amusing Hibari even further. This woman knows about his ruthlessness and does not quiver under his stare like other mafia boss, male or female. Offering a spar as well, this woman is truly daring and the very picture of beauty as well and he couldn't help to receive this emotion from her that he could not describe but he likes it. _Good._

"Pleasure is all mine, I am Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya, the founder of the foundation. I refuse to be grouped in the same crowd as these herbivores," Hibari stated with a shrug, causing some to whisper but Hoseki simply laugh. Receiving such reaction for the first time, Hibari couldn't help but smirk. This female before him is truly a special case.

"Indeed, you are a solitude cloud as everyone says. However, I believe they are wrong to say that you are an unapproachable man, I find you intriguing and quite amiable. Better than those perverse old men I often encounter in such parties," Hoseki commented in a light friendly tone that draw some giggle from the ladies and blushes from the gentlemen without offending a single person. _Wow, _Hibari smirk, _fascinating. _He couldn't stop the growing feeling of attraction and respect to this one fine lady. She is not one to succumb for pleasure like many other female in mafia he had met for sure.

"Truly fascinating," Hibari's compliment seems to shock everybody. Even Hibari never thought it'll slip out but she deserves it at the very least.

"Pardon?" She questioned, sounded thoroughly surprised as well.

"I have never had a pleasure of meeting a woman like you before," Hibari chuckle, "and I would like to meet you again as soon as possible." If that didn't make every single person in the room drop their mouth, nothing will. They did not only hear the Hibari complimenting a female, but also showing interest on the very lady that caught everyone's attention that night.

"I feel honored for your words. Perhaps we can arrange a time for us to meet in the future soon since I am heading back to Japan tomorrow. You can contact me once you have time and is around. I will definitely make time to get to know you better and prove all those rumors about you wrong," she answered with a pleased smile, passing him her personal phone number. Hibari nodded with a smile before taking his leave from the crowd. He can't stand the whispering and staring crowd any longer.

On the side line, Tsuna give a thoroughly accomplished smile. His intuition did not fail him after all. He continued to bring back the joyous mood back, sending a small _good luck _for the two of them.

"Tetsu, report," Hibari's word is curt and sharp but after being by his side for years, Kusakabe has grown accustomed with it. Hibari has assigned Kusakabe for a simple task after his departure from the crowd, report once he caught sign of a certain Hoseki Shojiki heading out from the building. Hibari knows very well that he is acting oddly but if anything is worth doing, it's worth doing well.

"_She is currently heading toward her car, Kyo-san. Do you wish me to follow her?" _

"There is no need," Hibari answered before ending the call. Taking his laptop toward the hotel bed, Hibari's eyes couldn't help but stray to his cellphone. He could call her now but that would be pointless and besides, he still has some work to do. Demolishing his annoyance at his uncharacteristic behavior, he turns his focus back to his work. Yet, his phone rang not long after that.

'_Incoming call. Hoseki Shojiki.' _It was the very person that shook his focus beyond his believe that night that called him. Somehow, he was tempted to just ignore it for the sake of his pride but his hands move on its' own and answered the call, putting it in loudspeaker. _Tonight is definitely a special night, _Hibari couldn't help to think, amused thoroughly.

"_Good Evening, or perhaps morning would be more suitable," _her chuckle filled the silence of his room, _"I did not expect you to answer so late at night, Hibari-san," _her voice sounded happy nonetheless and once again, a smirk escape. Hibari had considered that he might had hit his head and broke it for feeling pleased after hearing her voice but it is impossible for him to make such idiotic mistake.

"Kyoya is fine," his words just come out and he can tell that it amused her as she let out a small _oh? _before she laugh heartily, "I see that I have never fail to amuse you tonight," Hibari couldn't help but comment although he is not exactly expecting himself to act so out of character for the thousand time in a day as well but he feels that it is okay as long as he get to hear her laughter.

"_Likewise, please do address me with my given name, Kyoya-san. I have to say that I expect you to be a hard-to-approach man but you prove me wrong again and again in a single night," _she laughed, "_But it is good to be wrong once in a while, I suppose." _She is observant after all, Hibari had thought that she is someone like the idiotic Yamamoto Takeshi but she proves to be a quite smart person underneath that carefree attitude of hers.

"Quite an observant fellow, you are," Hibari chuckled, "I do prefer not to mingle around with people so it is not wrong for you to say that it is hard to approach me," she was quiet for a moment before seemingly have a question to ask him. Curious, he inquires, "What is it?"

"_You are warm hearted underneath those cold glares of yours," _he can feel her smile through her voice, _"I saw you before tonight actually, when you were obliterating the Cassa Famiglia last year. I was sent by my father to investigate about Cassa Famiglia experiment and I was sneaking inside Cassa's Manor for more information," _she chuckled, _"Who would have thought that you were planning to attack it on the very same night."_

"You were there?" Hibari's curiosity is definitely piqued by this. She was there and managed to escape alive from him, especially when he had made sure to not leave a single person alive. "How?" he asked in wonder. There is simple no chance for her to escape from him, not after he lock down the entire manor with his roll.

"_Shojiki Clan is a descendant of a ninja family though this is not a common knowledge for others. We are train to hide our presence when we don't wish to be discovered," _she answered, _"Then, I saw you staring at the bird they experimented, the baby phoenix. It was in such a sad state and I was ready to attack you if had any murderous intent on the creature too, but you smiled. You smiled and spare its life, nursing it back to health before letting it free," _her voice is basked with adoration that make Hibari feel proud for some reason.

"_Truth to be said, the baby Phoenix actually belongs to my family and so, it came back to its home, our hideout. He can't stop praising how good you are and how you despise those un-sincere adults," _she continued before letting out a defeated sigh, _"I must also confess that I had personally asked for Tsunayoshi-kun to introduce me to you."_

"Why?"

"_I was mesmerized by your smile," _she laughed, _"It may sound like a confession of love but your smile truly showed me that even the coldest man the world knows have a heart," _her voice is clear, not a single trace of doubt is heard. She is being sincere and Hibari wouldn't want it any other way. So perhaps…

"Hey, come to Namimori temple next Saturday."

"_Will that be okay for you? Did you not say that you prefer not to crowd?"_

"If it's only you then I can tolerate it."

"…_Thank you…"_

…he can accept her, since she is sincere and honest.

A week usually passes by like a blur with the amount of work he had but that one week feels longer than usual with a certain Shojiki in his mind. Amused, Hibari is for the first time waiting patiently for the arrival of a certain female. The feeling of impatience and excitement for an arrival of another human is foreign for Hibari but then he pick up a sound of a car with his keen ear and he couldn't help but feel pleased.

"Good afternoon, Kyoya-san," her voice greeted him as he looked up to meet with her bright smile and shining aqua eyes, beautiful. Automatically, Hibari smiled back like never before and offered her his hand before guiding Hoseki toward his secret base using his mist flame. The warmth of her hand is something Hibari never thought he'll feel or cherish until he met her.

"The garden is beautiful," she sighed in admiration at the sight. Before Hibari could say anything, she had led him toward the garden, under the Sakura tree shade beside a small pond, and she open a small picnic mat that she had brought along.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked in confusion while she just smile and sit on the picnic mat casually. The sight of her smile is always a sight for sore eyes and watching the Sakura petals dancing around her is simply perfect that he finds his hatred toward the tree to dissipate. No, he is not having a soft spot for the woman, she is simply tolerable.

"A picnic, I had thought that it will be bad for me to visit you without bringing anything. My subordinates complained but I managed to make something for our lunch. Do you mind?" she questioned while arranging the foods she brought with care. Hibari just give a defeated smile before sitting down beside her and taking a bite on a sushi she made.

"Delicious," he commented before taking another one. She also served him a tea which he accepts gratefully before she takes a bite herself. Hibari's eyes never leave her, noting her graceful way of moving, perfect ladylike manner and stopped at her full red lips. A sudden impulse to just pounce at the smiling lips is nearly unbearable but he holds on, he did not enjoy the thought of being hated by the new successor of the Shojiki Clan.

"Did you take care of this by yourself?" she starts to talk after she finished enjoying the scenery, a smile forever attached to her face. Watching her smiley face, he wondered what makes her smile. As a Mafia family boss, or ninja in her case, she must have seen the worst side of this world over and over again and yet, she could still smile as if everything is okay.

"I do appreciate the beauty of it but I let the gardener to tend to it. I am not exactly a free man," Hibari answered, taking a sip of the surprisingly delicious tea. He was going to just put aside the tea cup and filled it later, but he is quite surprised on how quick she is to tend to his small needs, like filling the empty cup. He chuckled, "You? I believe you are quite a free woman, free enough to tend a garden, considering that your subordinate sounds quite protective of you."

"They are my family, we are always looking out for one another but I refuse to let them baby me. They tried to do so anyway but they fail anyway. Even so, I manage to take care of a garden myself, although it is more western styled since I adore wide type of flowers. Perhaps we can have a picnic there for our next outing," she offered, getting a small smile of approval from Hibari.

"So, you are the strongest in your family?" Hibari couldn't help but ask as it has been the very question that he is eager to know the answer. His eyes continued to follow his accompany like a hawk to its prey, she gracefully take a sip from her tea before her eyes met his and Hibari feel as if he is hypnotized by the excitement rushing though his vein and the challenge that pair of blue eyes held.

"Years are spent for me to become a true _Kunoichi, _but I can't really say that I am the best, I can assure you that I am not going to disappoint you at the very least," her eyes shone with her mirth and teasing intentions, "Would you like to assess me personally, Kyoya-san?"

"I have to say that I have high expectation on you, Hoseki-san," Hibari smirked, unable to contain his excitement any longer. Without a single ado, Hibari's tonfa made a loud _clang _as it met with another metal, her exhilarated smirk is causing Hibari to attack even more viciously. Hibari now knows that she uses a metal claws that cover her whole arms and can be automatically worn since he did stare at her soft and slightly tanned hand of her before, but now, he can only see sharp and deadly metal fighting him back.

An hour pass, another hour passed, and before they knew it, they have been sparring for three hours long and both still looked dissatisfied. Both are not out of harm's way as Hibari is filled with scratches and Hoseki's bruises are visible but both are used to the pain that the wounds inflict in them until they can't even feel it. A laugh escaped from Hibari as he mused on how a mere girl is able to hold out hours of spar with him. His sudden laughter seemed to catch her off guard as she stay rooted on the spot when he charged.

"You lose," Hibari whispered, pausing his tonfa before it made contact with her left chest, right where her heart is. Her surprised face turned into a smile in mere second and Hibari simply couldn't take it any longer. He dropped his tonfa and tilted her face upward with his right hand, letting his left arm to encircle her small waist, preventing her from escaping, and he steals her breath away.

It was soft, sweet, amazing and everything that Hibari never know before. Their eyes met and Hibari could sense the questions and confusion it holds, he refused to break their kiss and deepened it instead. The sensation is overwhelming, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it thoroughly, any thought in his mind is gone and he found himself feeling drunk of the kiss and the natural sweet honey smell of hers. If he did not need air, he wouldn't break their kiss.

"Kyoya-san," her breathless voice make him opened his eyes and he caught sight of her redden face, watery eyes, and swollen lips. _Does she reject it? _Before Hibari could loosen his grip on her, her arms wounds around him, "…Can I take it as something?" she paused and Hibari couldn't find any strength within him to answer. Losing the ability to answer her, Hibari just pulled her into another mind-blowing kiss, pushing her against the Sakura tree.

"Kyo-… san," she moaned softly, _sweetly_, and Hibari decide there and then that he is not going to let her slip through his finger. This very woman who could understand him, accept him the way he is, strong, passionate, graceful, beautiful woman in his arm is not going to escape from him. Once again, they break their kiss for the sake of breathing. Before they could drown in their kiss again, Hoseki's slender arm that is free from her deadly metal stopped their lips from meeting again as she heard footsteps coming.

"Kyo-san, a call for Shojiki-san," Kusakabe reported, sounding doubtful in interrupting the two. Hoseki instantly answered him and let go of her grip around Hibari, shooting an apologetic smile toward Hibari with her rosy cheek that Hibari can't seem to fight against. When she was going to go for the call, Hibari's arms envelope her from behind as he told Kusakabe to leave the phone there and he can go.

"I…" Hibari paused at the questioning look he received from the thoroughly flushed lady in his arms. Growing frustrated at his burning face, he spat, "I'll bite anyone that see or have seen you in this state to death, definitely," and it seems that she could see his seriousness since she smiled.

"I'll hold you to your words then," Hoseki answered, giving a small peck to his lips before going to answer the phone. Hibari just stand under the Sakura tree, watching her answer the phone, talking calmly before she looked surprised, before she turns even redder. He can read her emotions through her face like a book. Not long afterwards, her laughter filled his ears like music as he started to approach her to listen to her conversation.

"Really, he is a gentleman. We were just sparring just now, don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun," Hibari frown at the name of the caller, _what is his business calling Hoseki?_ "Lambo is just exaggerating it, as usual, trust me," she laughed, _Lambo? _Hibari wondered as he rest his head on her lap as she talk. A gasp escape from her mouth at something that Tsuna said before she cleared her throat, "No, Tsunayoshi-kun. He is not eating me up," she answered steadily even though her red face look as if it's going to burst. Her eyes met his and, despite her troubling ongoing conversation, she smiled to him while letting her free left hand brush his soft hair.

"Really, don't worry. I am going home so-," her words are stopped by Hibari's lips once again.

"Stay," he whispered awkwardly, "For dinner?"

"_Seki-chan?" _Tsuna's voice called from the phone and Hibari decide to end their conversation with the Vongola Tenth immediately. Snatching the phone from Hoseki who merely sighed, Hibari stated, "She is staying for dinner. Interrupt us again and _I'll bite you to death_," then he hang up before letting his head rest on Hoseki's lap again.

"I see that you have a jealousy streak under all your cold masks," Hoseki commented amused as she stroke him cheek affectionately. Normally, Hibari would have scoff at such statement that imply an attachment to other being but this time Hibari just smirk and snuggle to her lap like an overgrown baby. Her laughter that Hibari come to _like _rang once again, "A spoilt man as well," she teased.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Tsunayoshi-kun and me. We are cousins. My mother is Tsuna's mother's sister and he have Kyoko-san by his side," Hoseki informed, looking straight at Hibari's eyes. The sky has turned a shade of orange as night time start to show its signs. Staring at Hoseki, basked under the orange sky, reminded Hibari for the thousands time how precious she is. Though he still feel strange for feeling something besides excitement to _bite others to death_ toward this one woman, he feels that it is okay if it's her. Within a week, she had managed to captivate him such that he can't let go of her, _the power her charm possess is really something_.

Even so, it _worries _him since he knows that other _herbivores_ will be caught under the spell of her charm as well since it has even manage to capture _the Hibari Kyoya's _attention. Yet, he still refused to let this jewel that he had claim to fall on other's hand. He had made up his mind to have all of her after all, no matter how long or what it takes. If she dare try to escape from him, he won't hesitate to caged her in his manor and destroy any way for her to escape.

"You can stop scrutinizing me now you know. You have all the time you need from now on," her words rang at the very time he wished to hear it. _All the time_ equals to forever, so she belongs to him, right? Her forever smiling face is not answering the question he had in mind and guessing is never an option for Hibari so he straightforwardly asks.

"You belong to me from now on," It came out as a statement rather than a question but her affirmative answer is all he need before he bit her slender long neck, shocking her. Longing for someone has never happen to him before he met her but it is Hoseki and she has always been an exception since the very start so it's okay. Before he can continue further, Hoseki's firm arm stopped him.

"If you don't mind, I…" her voice is shaking and she can't seem to form the correct word as her cheek is once again adorning red hue, "… would rather go to the next level after we are officially married," she gulped, her eyes stared at his surprised one in open embarrassment. Hibari stared at the blushing woman in front of him with a mixture of surprise and wonderment, _does she mean she want me to propose after knowing her for a week? _She seemed to know his way of thinking as well so she immediately tries her best to explain.

"It's not that I want us to marry right away or something but…" she cleared her throat before staring straight at him with a level of seriousness that Hibari never saw in this carefree lady, "I do not wish to rush. I want us to get to know each other better. Please, I know you are one to charge head on after you make your decision but I am not really good at that and I do not wish to regret my decision later on and blame you because I have start to care for you. I do not want this connection we have to be a mess because we are rushing ourselves," she explained and as much as he wants to have all of her right away, he respects her decision. Scaring her away is never his intention so he'll wait.

"Be grateful, you are the first person to make me wait," Hibari stated before kissing her forehead. She looked up at him and nodded earnestly, "I'll treasure this chance you give for _us_. Thank you, Kyoya-san," she said, grabbing his hands and kissing it as if he is the most precious thing she ever has even though those very hands have killed hundreds to thousands of lives.

"Stop being so formal with me, I told you before, just Kyoya," Hibari whispered and just for this special woman that has caught his eye the first time he saw her, he suppose smiling and feeling happy is okay. Also, he opened his eyes again to meet hers, telling her a little something about his past that no one ever know.

"Is something wrong? You have been staring at me without moving for the past two minutes and still counting," she giggled, flashing her calming smile. He merely smile and seal her lips with his again as he decide, _if she is the only one that knows than it's okay_.

"Kyouya, are you still lonely?" her words and voice breaks the serene silence surrounding them. It has been two months since the day Hibari claim her as his and most of the time they were together, they'd spend it in confortable silence or have small talks. Today, he asked her to come over and stay by his side. He kissed her before resting his head on her lap until he heard her asking that question.

"Lonely has never been in my vocabulary," he answers, snuggling to her bosom before looking up to stare at her blue eyes. He lets her hand caress his cheek gently as he lean on her hand, his eyes never leave hers. Her eyes that are usually filled with happiness and sereneness are now clouded with sadness even though her lips still form a smile.

"I thought so," she giggles, leaning down to kiss his forehead with open affection, "I just thought that you might be lonely for being alone too long before we met," her voice sounds teasing but Hibari couldn't help but wonder what makes her think of that so he asks, "What makes you think of that?"

She gave him a small smile, answering, "It's just a fleeting thought of mine. I remembered my childhood." The question _why _is ready to slip from him but she continues before he even ask, "Today is my mother's death anniversary. She passed away due to leukemia." Her usual calm face faltered and she openly shows him her depression but then she shook her head and flashes him her grin that Hibari simply adore.

"But, don't worry. It's not like it was passed down to me like in many other cases. I have my regular checkup result as proof if you want," Hibari smirks at her response and pulls her down for a kiss. The thought of losing her crosses his mind but he shrugs it off as he memorizes her words. _It can never happen to her so everything should be fine,_ he reassures himself.

"Would you be lonely if I die?" a simple '_if' _question that will never happen nor will he ever let it happen yet it triggered an illusion of a world without her, his live before he met her. Solitude as his only comfort and company, just like before. Suddenly her smile that he has come to love disappear, her gentle eyes gone, and her very being followed suit. _No! _he closes his eyes and pulled her down for another kiss. His panic simply fades away as he feels her warmth.

"_Kyou?_" she whispers between their kisses, her voice filled with surprise and worry. Finally he opens his eyes and he couldn't help but sigh in relieve when he could _see, hear, and feel_ her by his side. Such foreign feeling for him, what do you call that? He continues to stare at her blue eyes as the answer come from by itself. _Fear._

"_Wow," _he chuckles a bit at the answer. It has been years since he last feels the grip of _fear _from within him, not since he saw his parents were murdered. He had told this small bit of his past to Hoseki when she asked about his family. The deed was done in front of his eyes when he was in elementary, by his relatives.

Naturally, he seeks revenge and pay them back thousands time worst. His brain has been smart since young and he had built his own company within the three years of middle school in Namichuu. Within another three years, he started his _Foundation _and slowly drained his relatives' fortune and let them suffer on the road. They had found out that it was all his doing but it was already too late. Well, that teaches people not to mess with him.

He gave Hoseki a smile before once again attacking her lips, albeit a little less forceful this time. Leaning his forehead on hers, he answers her previous question, "I will never let it happen so it's a pointless question to ask. Do you believe that I'll let people other than me to end your live? You got guts, _Seki._" Hugging her to him, Hibari smirks as he remembered his little chat with the Vongola Tenth about the pet name of _his _Hoseki.

_Well, _he snickers to himself, once again resting his head on her lap before he drift off sleeping, _It was fun, punishing the omnivore and getting puzzled look from my Seki who asks why the omnivore is no longer using the pet name he gave her. _A pair of soft warm lips kisses his forehead once more and he heard her saying _rest well _before he let sleep envelope him…

… smiling a smile he reserve for this one special girl who had taken a place in his cold heart.

Once again, Hibari is forced to attend another party that the Vongola held after half a year. This time is the marriage party of the Vongola Tenth with Sasagawa Kyoko who is now officially Sawada Kyoko. If it was not for the sake of the Foundation and a certain person he date, he would have skipped this whole crowding charade. Even so, he couldn't really say that he regret coming as he saw his date all dressed up when he arrived at the party before she went to mingle with these herbivores again.

Looking back to the past six months, he took a sip of his red wine to hide his smirk. He remembers not contacting Hoseki for a week since she appear at a party on such a suggestive gown and his sudden possessiveness made him reluctant to let other herbivores from looking at her but she insist. Then she barge in to his secret base, greeting him in his bedroom clad in only her undergarments before stating, _'Happy now? You are the only person who has seen me showing this much skin and I am not letting anyone else to see me like this so stop sulking?' _He lavished her on the spot but he didn't go all the way, that'll make her take a few steps back after all.

Glancing down at his watch, _30 minutes_, Hibari decided to go home. At the very least, he showed up for thirty minutes, better than his previous record which is thirteen minutes. Hibari sighed at his petty thoughts and go to hunt down his date that had been present since the beginning of the party, three hours before his arrival. His eyes scanned through the crowd and found his date chattering amiably with few affiliate boss famiglia of hers, _one of it is getting too close for comfort_.

"Seki," he called out with masked annoyance at the herbivore that is getting even closer for his comfort toward Hoseki, _he is trying to touch what is mine_, Hibari growled. His building anger is soothed down once he saw the smile that he noticed, only reserved for him. A wide smile followed with a blush but, Hibari noted with a frown, her face looks paler than usual.

"Kyoya, are we going home now?" she questioned but then she saw his line of sight and finds that he is glaring at the young new head of the Crescendo Famiglia. Hibari merely nodded before sweeping her off her feet onto his shoulder and marched off from the party, glaring at the herbivore that dare show interest in what is his, muttering, "I'll bite you to death if you touch her."

Hibari sighed as he started to cool down, noting that Hoseki is waving toward Tsuna, mouthing, _all the best for your first night_, which make Tsuna blush beet red. Hibari's grip on her thigh tightened, causing her to look down and before she could ask what's wrong, he had claimed her lips in front of the whole party. He smirked as Hoseki stoned in his arms, "She is mine," he stated before slamming the large door of the hall.

"You don't really need to do that. I can handle those pervert myself, trust me," Hoseki whined softly. _Of course you can_, Hibari sighed, _it's those herbivores that I don't trust_, he thought viciously. The only thought of other male touching the very woman he decide that is his can boil his anger instantly and Hoseki know this. Hibari really did not know whether he should be grateful that his partner understands his thought this well or not.

"Don't worry too much, okay?" Hoseki smiled, hugging his head to her bosom. He snuggled back before pulling her down and let her enter his limousine. The past half a year, Hibari had learnt how to spoil Hoseki and show his affection to her only. He had to say that he is growing soft but whenever he sees her sweet bright smile, he knows that it's worth it. Pulling her toward him, he let her in his arms as he rests his head on top of her, basking in her sweet honey smell.

"We have arrived, Kyo-san," Kusakabe called once they reach the hotel he had booked previously. They can just stay inside the manor but Hoseki refuse staying in the manor after a night there after a mission. _You become grumpy because of the noise_, is what she told him after their stay so it has become a habit for them to stay in a hotel whenever they meet outside of Namimori or her place.

"Are you okay?" Hibari questioned when he saw her holding a yawn. It was an unusual sight to see her tired, especially after she rest all along the seventeen minutes journey to the hotel. _Something is wrong_, Hibari couldn't help to think so. As much as she knows him, he had come to know her down to her small little habit.

"I don't really know, maybe I am too exhausted by the party and the ceremony. I head to Italy right after my short investigation on the Crescendo Famiglia in Spain too," Hoseki sighed tiredly, letting him to carry her again. His worry is growing and some possible scenarios have appeared in his head but he shook it off since he believes that Hoseki is not that stupid.

"You know, the new young successor of the Crescendo famiglia is starting to stir up problem. My subordinates and I have been gathering some evidence on his crime. He dares to drug and kidnap young Asians females before raping and torturing them. Then, he just killed those girls when they are unresponsive. He even tried to traumatize my best friend. I'll bring him and his family down for sure," she elaborates to try to keep herself awake. Hibari sighed and ordered her to sleep before she makes him grow even worried.

"Nope, I won't sleep yet," she stubbornly stated, smiling, "You said you have something to tell me before," she rebutted, looking thoroughly excited. Hibari just smile at her words but he knows that it is better to let her rest first so he shrugged and state that it can be said tomorrow. He put her on the bed, tucking her in before changing his clothes.

"I need to change clothes also, you know," Hoseki commented as she admires the well-toned body of Hibari openly. He turns toward her weak form with a frown, her voice sounded too tired. A long stare from Hibari is enough to make anyone confess, "I know it's weird for me to be like this," she grumbled softly before letting out a big sigh, "I'm drugged."

It's just a simple statement but Hibari felt as if his inside snapped and he was ready to march toward the door with his tonfa ready to bash a certain pervert's head. A tired call from Hoseki stopped him before he could even pull out his tonfa, "Kyoya, stay by my side?" she ask with a pout. Hibari paused at the request, he know it's better to take care of any threat as soon as possible but he is reluctant in leaving his drugged other half alone.

"I know that you have a guess whom did this to me," Hoseki started, "But what if I am kidnapped when you are gone?" truthfully speaking, it is impossible for anyone to even dare to step anywhere near the Vongola's Cloud Guardian's location but Hibari do not want to risk his _mate's_ safety. Letting out a defeated sigh, Hibari stripped down to his boxer and pulled out one of Hoseki's night gown, helping her change. Softly, Hibari kissed her lips as he pulled down the zipper of her daring body hugging red dress.

"I won't force you, especially not when you are sick," Hibari whispers as he pulls down the dress, leaving her only with her underwear. Then he continues downward, kissing her neck and leaving a mark there, a small habit that he'd love to nurture. Pleased, Hibari look back up at Hoseki's reddening face with a smirk, "You are mine and listen carefully," he pauses nearing her mouth to her ear, "I'll give you tonight to think about marrying me."

Leaving a small kiss on her ear, Hibari's smirk widen when he saw her gapping like a fish. She shook her head, "You are serious, right?" she questions, her aqua blue eyes turns a few shade deeper with her seriousness. Kissing her lips once again to distract her, Hibari's arm reach out toward the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a small cloud box. He presents the box to his very elated other half before he wrapped his arms around her abdomen, "Open it," he whispered.

With obvious eagerness, Hoseki's sky flame burst so livelily and she opened the box. Two rings falls from the box. She didn't even take her time to scrutinize the rings and simply kiss Hibari with all the passion she can express. "Yes," she answers, "Of course I'll say yes for your hand in marriage. There is no need for you to even ask, silly," she continues before bursting out laughing with such a happy expression. Looking at her now, all his hard work mingling among the crowd had been worth it.

"You do have a passion for a romantic guy," Hibari stated.

"Oh? And proposing with only a boxer on to woman that you have just stripped bare down to her undergarment is romantic?" she rhetorically asks, raising an eyebrow. Her laughter rang again when he looks away. Lavishing Hibari's face with kisses, she pulls back when he felt a cold ring on his hand.

"Put it on me?" she asks with mirth dancing in her light blue eyes. He carefully slipped it on her ring finger, kissing it before he let her put his ring on his ring finger. With a pleased smile, Hibari gave his fiancé a kiss before ushering her to sleep and rest. "You are not going to pounce on me? I am expecting you to do that, truthfully," she tease.

"You are incapacitated by the drug. It will be pointless," Hibari state smoothly, earning a giggle out of Hoseki. Sending a confused look, she answers him before he even asks, "You do have a warm heart underneath all those cold attitude of yours," she kissed him once again, "Well, I'll do as you said and the drug should worn down within an hour since my body is especially strong against drugs so really don't have to worry about me. Good night."

"Good night," Hibari whispered softly before tightening his hold on her, letting her snuggle deeper into his arms. Feeling the cold ring upon his ring finger, Hibari couldn't help but let a smile slip. _From now on, _Hibari closes his eyes, _she really belongs to me_.

"Good Morning," Hoseki's gentle voice greets him the moment he opened his eyes. Blinking a few times to rub off his sleepiness, he smiled when he saw her light blue eyes filled with content staring at his. He kissed her forehead before tightening his grip on her and planned on going back to sleep since he note that the sun is barely peeking out to erase the dark night sky but that drawn a whine from his fiancé, "Akashi-kun has been calling me for the past one hour. I have to attend it now."

Hearing the name of her right-hand man irks Hibari greatly but a pout from her is all she needs to make him loosened his arms and let her get ready. Heaving a sigh, Hibari stood up and starts to get ready himself before Kusakabe informs him of his schedule of the day. Hoseki's smooth slender arms wrapped itself around his abdomen, "Don't sulk now, alright? I will be free after I am finished with the young Crescendo successor, then we'll talk about our wedding?" she compromised, leaning to Hibari's lean back as she feels his hands covering hers.

"Make it quick," Hibari state, sounding thoroughly defeated. He could feel her lips curling into a smile as she agreed on his term. Turning to face her, he gives her a long passionate kiss before being interrupted by Hoseki's phone. Before he can make her ignore the call, she had picked it up and sent him a glare to stop any of his plans to distract her. So he let her be, ignoring her call as she put on all her necessary equipment and her contact lens, though she never said anything about having bad sight.

"How long will it take?" Hibari asks when she ends her call as he finished wearing his suit back on again. He could see her thinking before she answers, "Around two days, four at most. If possible, I'll make it a day." Pleased with her answer, he let her give him a peck before she goes. Dialing Kusakabe's number, he turned back towards the door when he heard her calling him.

"Take care okay?" she smiles before she disappeared from his sight. Staring at the spot she stood before, Hibari looked away, ignoring the odd feeling that something is amiss. He trusted her strength enough so he never expected a phone call from a certain cousin of his fiancé that very evening.

"Kyo-san, a call from Sawada-san," Kusakabe informs, holding out the phone toward Hibari. Curious, Hibari took the phone from Kusakabe before dismissing him. "What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari questioned before he take a sip of his tea that Kusakabe had previously prepare for him.

"_Hoseki is kidnapped," _alarms rang inside Hibari's head at those words, his grip on the tea cup tightened, crushing it into pieces. The feeling of anger and disbelieve that ran through his blood is overwhelming and all Hibari wants to do is _bite those fools who dare keep what is his to death_ but Tsuna stops any of his plan before he even stands up.

"_Calm down Hibari-san. Hoseki has been prepared for this, so it seems since we receive message from her right hand man who had been taken with Hoseki to contact you to set on your 'SOS' signal receiver. She had a device that can only give signal to your network," _Tsuna explained, making Hibari called for Kusakabe who had always been prepared. Within a minute, he accesses his envied network and immediately receives the very signal that Hibari need. His blood boils as he realizes that the source of the signal comes from the Crescendo family's manor in Italy. Not even caring for anything else, Hibari marched toward where one of his cars is located and speed off toward the manor with only a purpose in mind, _bite each and every single one of those lowlifes to death._

The blood-pumping feeling is different from the usual blood-rush of excitement for biting herbivores to death. It is mixed with all negative emotions with rage dominating over everything. Why did the herbivore dare touch what is his? Why did she let herself get caught? What did her subordinates doing? Why didn't he be by her side to begin with? Seething with anger, Hibari reached his destination with the deadliest glare ever.

It is nothing short of a massacre. Not a single being in the manor is left unscathed, or even alive. Blood trickle down and out from the manor like a flood, simply a bloodbath. Yet, he couldn't seem to find her, the only person that matters and the only person that might make him pity these people and leave them alive, barely alive, but she is not there. So no one is spared.

_Where is she? _Hibari growled in rage, bashing his tonfa on another man's head without mercy. Her words the other night rang inside his head, _"He dares to drug and kidnap young Asians females before raping and torturing them," _and that very thing might be happening to Hoseki at that very moment, to _his fiancé dammit! _The thought fuels his anger.

"_Then, he just killed those girls when they are unresponsive," _That is what makes him uneasy and feel _fear _creeping on him once again. _Prideful _is one of their similarity and he _know_ that her pride will hold her from giving any response for the enemy's satisfactory. She might be _dead _by the time he reach her, even though he told her before that he will never let it happen.

Hibari paused at the last room he have yet to check, hearing a couple of people talking from inside. Before he could march in and once again add some death to his record, he heard Hoseki's voice. She sounded calm and collected but he can hear _pain_ in her voice.

"I shouldn't have wasted my time for a bunch of idiots like you," her voice rasped, coughing a bit but he knows she is smirking, "Now you are facing the wrath of my fiancé that you never know, to think that this happens because you refuse to use peaceful method to talk."

"Akashi," she calls calmly but sternly at the same time, "ensures the death of every single person in this pathetic famiglia outside of this room. I will deal with these scums," and before long, Hibari entered the room with his death glare intact, giving way for the young man to do as ordered by his mistress. Displeased, he frowns when he saw her attire in such a sad manner, her official formal kimono is torn from knee down, the sleeves were cut short to her elbow and she is _showing too much skin for these herbivores._

"I'll bite them to death," Hibari stated with open rage, he glared at the cowering fool the Crescendo famiglia called boss. He is no more than a herbivore, standing there with a terrified look in the middle of his dozens of bodyguards in black suits. Pulling out his animal box, his strong flame is stopped by the very reason why he is there to begin with. Her smile is filled with her malicious intention towards the cowering herbivore, truly like a sly fox.

"_Shhh…"_ she smirks, her pointer finger on her mouth, telling him to sit by and watch. Her now icy blue eyes shifts toward the bastard that try to take what is his, _"I guess this is goodbye," _then she charges, her claws out and her laughter filled the room. At first she looks like a vicious tigress, seeking and drawing blood right at the most vital part but as she reach the middle of the enemies, she looks like a goddess dancing among them, passing down her judgment. _Truly fascinating, _Hibari smirks, _and she is all mine._

Within a minute, it was over. His fiancé stood under the moon light, bathed with blood, standing over the dead bodies of men that dare touch what is his. It is simply _beautiful._ She hid back her claws, turning to face Hibari who watched her every movement with an amused and pleased smile. He holds out his hand and she takes it. Then, he pulled her into his arms before he kissed her senseless.

"_Hmm… _Ah…_Kyoya,_" she moaned, pulling back slightly, using her bloodied hand to stop his approaching lips, "I think we should go back first before we continue, don't you agree?" once again sighing in defeat, Hibari nodded. "You better explain for me _slowly _and _clearly_ how this ends up like this," he demanded as he take her in his arms and jump out of the building, not wanting to stay even a second longer.

"Umm… shouldn't we rest first and talk tomorrow?" for once, Hibari have the authority to order his guilty fiancé who had been looking everywhere except for his eyes. _Well, _Hibari smirks, _you won't get away easily this time, _he thought before he trapped her in his arms as they rest on the bed.

"There, we are resting, you can talk now," he whispered to her ears, knowing that she is weak to that. He heard her sigh before seemingly accept her loss this time around. Then she began to relax in his arms, leaning completely on him as if surrendering herself to him and he respond with a kiss to her neck, marking her once again.

"It's because of you really," she pout as he raised his eyebrow in question, "Well, because you want me to finish this quick and he has been bugging my family for a while so I have decided to take my chances when he threaten me using my captured subordinates who can actually kill them if I give them my permission. But I do not wish to track down any of his member that _might_ manage to escape, wasting my time so I let him exchange them with me," then she shrugged, "how should I know that he would go as far as drugging me once I went inside the car?" a hard hit to her head stopped her but before she can whine, she feel Hibari's arms tighten around her as he buried his head on her shoulder.

"You…" he breathes, "How stupid can you be? You are the one that tells me that he won't hesitate to do this kind of thing as _He dares to drug and kidnap young Asians females before raping and torturing them! _How much do you want me to worry about you? How much more do you want to occupy my mind, idiot?!" He screams in frustration though he never intends to scream in the first place. He felt her hand caress his cheek softly as she kiss him as if to assure him that she is there and out of harm's way.

Before_, _when she asked him whether he would be lonely if she died, the fear triggered by the illusion of a world with her absent was painful enough but today, when the chance of truly losing her stands, it was simply overpowering him. The fear, the anger, the anguish. Then she-

"I'm sorry," she whispered with so much remorse that Hibari couldn't find it in him to get angry anymore. He is seriously getting soft. His arms tighten even further, pressing her to him like a kid afraid of losing his precious toy all the while, Hoseki continue to whisper _I'm sorry. _

"I just have you in my mind," she starts again. "Your words are my everything. Do you know how happy I am to hear what you said this morning? Do you know how happy I am to hear what you just said?" he opened his eyes when he felt tears touching his cheek. He looks at her face and notice her smile along with her tears as she talks, "The first time I saw you, I know I have lost my heart to you ever since but even now when you are here by my side, I can't help but wonder why you'd stay by my side. I am nothing compared to you that's why, your every word means a lot to me," she tries to cover her face with her hands but Hibari captured her hands.

"I…" she smiled again, "I love you…" she sobbed, "I tried to hold this feeling you know, until I am certain that you love me but I can't," she looks deeply at his eyes, trying to convey her feeling in her words and eyes, "You are too cunning. Your every smile enchant me, keeping me spell bound to you every single day as I yearn for your love continuously even though I know it is near impossible for someone like me to have you completely for myself," then she abruptly laugh, "I am thoroughly pitiful, aren't I?"

"I… never expect you to accept me this much, I… I just want to be by your side even if I don't deserve you… just," she pauses, smiling a smile that shows her hopelessness and desperation, and Hibari is overwhelmed by warmth inside. Kissing her tears, he lets her continue to pour her heart to him, "I just… don't want to see you alone… so lonely… even though you never said anything… I can see it in your eyes."

_Ah, _Hibari thought fondly, _so that foreign feeling I always feel before I met her is called loneliness and she erased it completely by entering my life. _Pulling back slightly, he stares into her eyes as she goes on, "I have come to love you…even though I know, you will never-," he kisses her.

"_Huss…"_ he covered her lips with his again, pouring his every feeling in the kiss as he realize the very feeling he receive from the woman ever since their first official meeting. _Acceptance and love. _Knowing this, Hibari couldn't help but bask in happiness. He never realizes it but all he ever wanted is someone who can understand and accept him like small animals do, and then he got Hoseki who waltz in his life like nothing and destroy his solitude, making him yearn for her.

Staring right to her eyes he answers her confession with three simple words…

"_I love you."_

Then she smiles the very smile that captures his heart from the very beginning. The smile of love that is reserved for him and only him…

… and he smiles back with the knowledge of having all of her for himself from now on and forever.

Author's Note:

That's it folks! Hope you enjoyed it though I _know _that Hibari is very out of character but I got a feeling that if he finds someone he truly loves, he will act like this. _So sweet! _Right?

Hehe, I'm crazy and I know it, don't worry

This is actually made to compensate my other stories that are not updated for I don't know how long already.

This is inspired by an article titled 'How to Seduce a Libra Women' which I read 'coz my zodiac is Libra and as I read, this story come in mind since it said something like _she attracts your attention as she attracts everyone's attention _which make me imagine the introduction. Then everything just _click_ you know?

Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

# added some things in and I'm going to make another two chapters (probably) on Hoseki's POV and their married live. Wait for it and enjoy! Some reviews would be appreciated but not a must


End file.
